Mobile telephones are electronic devices used for mobile voice or data communication based on network connectivity provided by base stations known as cell towers or sites. Electronic devices may obtain network connectivity through base stations with one or more service networks. A service data package may be stored on the mobile device wherein the service data package may be configured to provision the mobile device with a service network. Mobile devices provisioned for a particular network may not be operable when they are not in range of that particular network.